


My Super Chubbie Sweet 16

by narwhalpuppy



Category: Hot Streets, Misc. Cartoons
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwhalpuppy/pseuds/narwhalpuppy
Summary: Fanfiction based on the new Adult Swim show.  Hot Streets.  Set after the Season Finale.  Chubbie Webbers wants an expensive party to celebrate him being cured of Blood Cancer.  Soo Park discovers an unflattering picture of her in the internet that sends Branski, French, Chubbie Webbers, and Jen to a dimension dominated by dinosaurs.





	My Super Chubbie Sweet 16

You are about to witness history in the making! The first ever Hot Streets fanfiction! Hot Streets is an awesome new show on Adult Swim. Google it for more information. Takes place after the season finale. 

 

Hot Streets Presents

A Narwhal Puppy Production. 

 

My Super Chubbie Sweet 16:

 

Hot Streets. It was a division in the FBI where agents investigate paranormal atrocities. Mark Branski was the leader. The best at this job, however he was somewhat aloof and eccentric. Donald French is his reluctant, cowardly, who is effeminate and not to mention everybody's favorite whipping boy. Jen Sanders who is the owner of her dog Chubbie Webbers, she's a 20 something who recently lost her mother and now works cases for Hot Streets with Branski who is her uncle. Her uncle Branski is the only family she has left. One day, At Jen's house. Chubbie was happy that he beat his blood cancer. Jen came into the room to talk to Chubbie. "You know, Chubbie, cancer isn't something you keep a secret. You should've told us. We sure could've used your help at that baseball game against Dracula." Jen reminded him.

Chubbie moaned, "Sorry. I wanna have a party." "Party huh? What kind are we talking about?" asked Jen. "Sweet 16!" bellowed Chubbie Webbers. 

"Sweet 16? Like a birthday. But you just had a birthday, Chubbie! We had a party and all your family came. Remember?" said Jen. "NO! A party to celebrate me being cured." Chubbie moaned. "So let's get this straight, you want to have a sweet 16 style party to celebrate you being cured of cancer. 

Sounds like a deal." Jen agreed to have the party. Chubbie explained what kind of party he wanted, "Like those ones on MTV that the rich girls have," Once Jen heard about Chubbie's idea for the party, she responded, "NO! Those parties are extremely expensive and we can't afford to have parties like that on the Hot Streets budget." Chubbie cried. "The girls on that MTV series My Super Sweet 16 show are just a bunch of spoiled snobs who are used to always getting things their way. No dog of mine is going to become a spoiled snob!" chided Jen. 

"PLEASE?!" cried Chubbie Webbers. "How about we just have a simple party, we'll invite Uncle Mark, Donald, Soo Park, and your family. What do you say?" asked Jen. The phone rang and Jen went to grab it. "Hello? Hey, Uncle Mark. I'll be right over." Jen hung up the phone and was going to report to the FBI Headquarters. "Gotta go, Chubbie. Be a good boy." 

"You won't forget about the party will you?" Chubbie barked. "We'll talk about it later, right now, I got to get to work. Uncle Mark has an assigment." Jen walked out of the house to go to the Hot Streets building. 

At the FBI Headquarters in the Hot Streets Division, Soo Park was confronting Branski and French. Soo Park didn't look to happy. "All right, assholes. Which one of you has a Deviantart account?" asked Soo Park. "Uhhhh, French does! He likes to look up anime porn on it!" laughed Branski. French sank back in his seat, "Don't listen to him! I have no idea what Deviantart is!" 

"Oh, really." began Soo Park as she went onto her computer and went on the site Deviantart. "It's a website for fanarts." said Branski. "Oh that's what it is." said French. Soo Park found something on Deviantart and showed it to Branski and French. "How do you explain THIS!!!! Come on! Confess you sons of bitches!" Soo Park said angerly. 

The picture Soo Park found was of her dressed up like a dominatrix. French saw the picture and screamed prolonged. "HA! Your fear tells me all!" said Soo Park assuming it was French who drew the picture. "I didn't do that! I don't even know how to draw!" French cried. "You don't know how to solve Hot Streets cases by yourself." remarked Branski sarcastically. "How do you expect to get that office you want when you draw degrading pornographic pictures of me, French!" yelled Soo Park. 

 

Jen walked into the room. "Came as soon as I could, what's going on?"

 

* * *

 

 

Soo Park explained to Jen, "Someone drew a pornographic picture of me then put it on Deviantart!" "Do we have any leads!?" asked Jen. "Sitting right next to me." joked Branski in the aloof manner he always does. French practically threw a fit, "I didn't do that! How many times do I have to tell you! I CAN'T DRAW WORTH A SHIT!" Then French threw himself at the mercy of Soo Park and sobbed hysterically clinging to her leg. "Why won't you believe me?" 

"Poor French, it isn't like him to do this." said Jen. "Don't be so sure." said Branski. "But, Uncle Mark, you've worked together with him for years. You should know he isn't capable of doing such stuff." said Jen. "Bullshit!" said Branski. "What can I do to prove my innocence?" blubbered French. 

"If you say you didn't draw that picture, then prove it!" demanded Soo Park. "Yes, ma'am!" French said in a shamed manner. "All right," Branski replied then mumbled, "you're on, bitch!" said Branski referring to French as the 'bitch'. Jen suggested, "You know, Uncle Mark, maybe it's one of those creatures we encounter in the paranormal that did this." "Your theory seems plausible, Jen." said Branski sort of agreeing, but he still suspects French. 

"It could be someone from another dimension that wants revenge on us Hot Streets agents." said Jen. "So, you guys believe me?" begged French. "We decided to give you the benefit of the doubt!" said Jen. Then she was reminded of that party that Chubbie Webbers wanted to throw. "Forgot to mention, Chubbie Webbers wants a party." "We will have the party, as soon as we fire French!" said Branski. Soo Park gave them her computer. 

French, Branski, and Jen walked out of the FBI building together. "Why are you so determined to pin this on me." cried French. "Because of all the shit we gave you and you couldn't take it anymore like the wimp you are." retorted Branski. "Chubbie Webbers is braver then you." "We will not pin one on you, French, that's a promise." assured Jen. Branski watched as his niece takes out her J.A.S.O.N. portable computer scanner and a light waved across the computer. "What are you doing?" asked Branski. Chubbie Webbers came to the scene. "Planning the party?" asked the dog. 

Jen talked to her uncle, "Forgot to mention, Chubbie wants an expensive party." 

"Let him have one. All the more power to him." said Branski trying to set his niece aside.

"Uncle Mark! Get through to him that we can't afford a party like the one he wants!" growled Jen. "We barely make enough to support ourselves!"

"If Chubbie wants a party to seem like he's rich......" said Branski. 

"We can't afford one. Hot Streets doesn't exactly pay well. Sometimes, you make me feel like I'm talking to a wall!" said Jen.

Branski responded, "So what? Who cares." 

"No, Chubbie not now. J.A.S.O.N., look up the identity of this Deviantart account." said Jen. The J.A.S.O.N. Computer phone from the FBI came up with a positive result. "Its French! I knew it!" boasted Branski. "No it is not." said Jen. "See? I told you so!" sneered French. "Gosh, shut up, now. You're innocent, get over it!" Branski sneered back at his cowardly partner. 

"Wonder whom it was that framed me?" said French. "I was able to track down the account members identity." said Jen. "Who is it and where is it from?" asked Branski. "Just as I thought. The account is from a creature of another dimension. A dinosaur one of the sort." said Jen. "Dinosaurs?" screamed Chubbie Webbers who was about to bail, but Branski stopped him. "What does he look like I wonder." said French. "According to J.A.S.O.N., the dinosaur is a king named the Trloo. Who rules the Dinosaur Dimension." said Jen. "That's one mystery partly solved, that's go to this dimension and kick some dino ass!" said Branski. 

French remembered Jen's on again, off again boyfriend, Matt. "Are you still going out with Matt? Is he still blowing you off?" asked French. "We just need some time apart!" said Jen. "Know just what party I want!" said Chubbie Webbers but he was ignored. 

Jen, Branski, Chubbie Webbers, and French walked back into the FBI Building. "We need some disguises." Branski said as he walked into a costume room. "Who will we go as?" asked Jen. "Why do we need costumes? Can I be Shakespare by any chance? To Be Or Not To Be?" asked French. "We're going to a Dinosaur Dimension, not the 1700s! Besides, Dinosaurs could probably try to eat us. So we shall look as prehistoric as possible." said Branski. "Eat us? Eat me, too?" bawled Chubbie Webbers. 

"Settle down, Chubbie!! So we dress as dinosaurs?" asked Jen. "Even better. We'll be Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels!" said Branski. "Loved that show as a kid! Watched the reruns on TV." said French. "HA! You probably watched it when you were 15!" laughed Branski. Branski was dressed as Captain Caveman. Jen was dressed as Dee Dee Skyes. French was dressed as Brenda Chance, and Chubbie was dresses as Taffy Dare. As soon as Jen Branski, and French obtained their disguises, they all walked into some glass elevator tubes that lead to the Dino Dimension, "Let's go another way! I don't like those tubes!" cried Chubbie Webbers. "Going up!" French said trying to joke around but failing. "Oh, Grow Up, French!" said Branski. "Since you're better now to help us, when we're done we will have that party!" promised Jen to her dog Chubbie Webbers. 

"YAY!!! PARTY! LIKE MTV SWEET 16! A SUPER SWEET 16!" cheered Chubbie Webbers. Before they all knew it, they were in the Dinosaur Dimension ruled by the evil king Trloo. The only means of transportation there was a dinosaur and carriage. The Dinosaur Dimension looked like the typical Stone Age society. 

 

* * * 

 

Throughout the valleys and fields of the Dinosaur Dimension, the Hot Streets gang were tying to look for the palace where Trloo resided. Their dinosaur that was pulling the carriage was a slow moving brontosaurus. Jen was looking at her J.A.S.O.N. FBI Computer. "According to J.A.S.O.N., the King Trloo lives in a jewel encrusted palace." she informed them. "What else does it say?" asked Branski. 

Jen answered, doing more research on J.A.S.O.N., "Despite the face that this Dimension is prehistoric, it's very internet savvy." French looked all around, "This place looks like that movie 10,000 BC." "Nobody else seems to have a memory of that flick!" asked Branski in a stand offish manner. "I do!" chirped Chubbie Webbers. Branski said, "Forget 10,000 BC, this looks more like those 1970s caveman movies with Raquel Welch, *purrs*!" "All you men are the same." snided Jen. 

Chubbie Webbers spots the jewel encrusted palace they were on the search for. "I SEE IT! I SEE IT!" Chubbie Webbers pointed. However, there was a guard and a gate in front of the palace. The guard was a triceratops, and the gate was wooden. "Hope this isn't going to be like airport security." pointed out French. The brontosaurus carting their carriage was ordered to go toward the palace. 

Once everyone had arrived, they were stopped by the triceratops guard. "STOP! Who goes there? What is your business here!?" asked the Triceratops Guard. "Uhhh, we are....." Donald French tries to answer but was too nervous. Branski stepping in says, "We are Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels!" "HA!" spat he Triceratops Guard. "Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. Pathetic knock off of The Flintstones. "This dude seems familiar." said Chubbie Webbers then has a moment to realize the Triceratops Guards identity. "*GASPS!* It's that Youtube Cartoon Critic! Master Exit!" yelled Chubbie Webbers. 

"Correct you are! Dickface! You cannot pass here!" ordered Master Exit. French sneezed and the force of his sneeze caused him to blow off all their costumes. Which made Master Exit even more angry. "See what you did, French! Nice going, ass!" yelled Branski. "I can't help it!" French said defensively. Master Exit knew who they were, "I know who you are! You're the characters from that new Adult Swim show Hot Streets! I hate your show. It's a rip off and a knock off of Scooby Doo! You copy and impose on things from Rick and Morty! Disguises themselves as Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels! Heh! You're all a knock off within a knock off!" 

Branski said, "You're correct, Chubbie Webbers. I've seen this guys videos on Youtube! He keeps bashing Family Guy!" "Stewie scares me!" said French. Master Exit says jumping up and down, "Don't ever mention Family Guy to me again! Don't you see how they treat Meg and all those god awful storylines? Seth McFarlane should be publicly hung! Who knows! I just might diss your show on my next video!" 

French asked with concern, "If you hate Hot Streets and Family Guy, what cartoons do you like?" "Don't encourage him!" warned Jen. Master Exit feeling like he's reaching his limit to a point where he was going to have a breakdown. "You guys will NEVER be within the realms of South Park! A far more superior cartoon! South Park is so much and WAY better than Hot Streets. More intelligent humor too! Way more superior than Family Guy, and the Comedy Central era of Futurama put together! Eric Cartman can kick your worthless asses! Hell, I'd love to see Eric Cartman kick Peter Griffin's and Leela's pathetic hides too!" Master Exit shouted. 

This gave Branski an idea. "Chubbie, give me that bag." "OKay." said Chubbie Webbers. Branski tells Jen to hold onto the bag. "Grab the other end Jen. Oh, Master Exit! We got a surprise for you!" sang Branski. "What is it? I don't accept gifts from inferior cartoons! It would be like if I accepted a gift from Peter Griffin!" shouted Master Exit.

"You said you liked South Park right?" asked Jen holding the other end of the bag. "Do you guys know what you are doing." shook Chubbie Webbers. Branski and Jen opened the bag on opposite ends. Branski hands Donald French a club. "What's this surprise?" asked Master Exit. "We have a bunch of DVDs with all seasons of South Park!" answered Branski. "They're in this bag! Come and get it!" said Jen. Master Exit agrees getting happily excited! "Okay!" "French Now!" ordered Branski. Once Master Exit looked inside the bag, French managed to hit Master Exit over the head. Master Exit fell the opposite direction of the bag, French hit him again until Master Exit fell into the beg. Branski, Jen, French, and Chubbie Webbers used the Dinosaur carriage to enter the palace. 

 

* * * 

 

Back in their Captain Caveman disguises, they search all around the palace looking for a computer laptop and King Trloo to banish that picture of Soo Park on Deviantart. "Anyone have a brilliant plan here? Is there even a plan?" whined French. "shhh! Quiet!" said Jen. "If only we can get into the king's computer." bellowed Chubbie Webbers. "That's it! All we need is to find King Trloo's computer, and hack into his Deviantart account!" said Branski having a moment of realization. "And delete that pornographic picture of Soo Park!" said French. 

"Sounds like it could work, Uncle Mark!" said Jen hopefully. They go into the throne room of King Trloo. They see the iniquitous dinosaur king. King Trloo looked like a T-Rex with a crown and a cape. Sitting upon his throne with a laptop. King Trloo was laughing. "HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA" "It's him!" whooped Chubbie Webbers. "Now...if only we can..." Branski thought out loud. "I got it!" said French. "Whatever it is you have planned, it better be good and not make cocks out of ourselves." scolded Branski.

While King Trloo was happily sitting on his throne looking through his Deviantart account, he said, "Hmmmm, wonder who else from Hot Streets I can do a pornographic picture of? The netherworld creatures those assholes at Hot Streets have done in will be proud!" 

King Trloo suddenly heard a barking sound. "grrr-ruff! grrr-ruff! grr-ruff! grr-rufff!" the barking was coming in his way. What King Trloo saw was a tall figure wrapped in a long black curtain unaware that it was a disguise that had Branski, French, Jen, and Chubbie Webbers on top of each other. French was on top, "FE FI FO FUM! I'M THE EVIL SPIRIT WHO DEMANDS TO GIVE ME YOUR LAPTOP! IF YOU DON'T THEN EVIL WILL SPREAD BEFORE YOU!" King Trloo was terrified out of his wits, so he threw the laptop in French's way. "Yes sir! Yes sir!" quivered King Trloo. "Now, what I want you to do now is to put your head inside that water fountain until further notice! grrr-rufff!" ordered French. King Trloo does as he's told and put his head in the water fountain. 

Chubbie Webbers was at the bottom and couldn't see where he was going and was on the verge of losing his footing because of being wrapped in the long curtain. "You were awesome French! We should respect you! And not underestimate how smart you can be!" complemented Jen. "Even I'm astounded." said Branski. "Chubbie Webbers, what's going on?" asked French noticing that Chubbie Webbers was losing his footing. 

"I CAN'T SEE! What's happening! Where am I going!" panicked the craven dog. Chubbie Webbers tripped on a golden sceptor. Then Chubbie Webbers made Branski, French, and Jen all fall to the floor and the curtain along with them. Making a huge sound, that one of the king advisers came to see what had occured. The King's Adviser who was a Stegosaurus sees Jen, Chubbie Webbers, French and Branski then runs after them with a sword. 

French screamed very high pitched when he saw the Stegosaurus, as did Chubbie Webbers. Branski who had the laptop in his hands runs into another room, Jen follows him. Chubbie Webbers runs after then, "WAIT FOR ME!!!!!" French was now at the mercy at the Stegosaurus who gruffed at the hapless FBI agent. Not only that, who was about ready to kill him. 

 

"Uhhhhh, don't I get to write my will first?" squirmed French.

 

* * * 

 

French ran away from the stegosaurus who slammed down his sword on the floor where he was sitting. French found himself cornered up against a wall. However, all was not lost because there was a fruit basket, and some swords. French decided to make do with the swords stacked on the wall. Branski, Chubbie Webbers, and Jen were in the closet of the palace trying to hack into King Trloo's laptop. "What about French?" asked Chubbie Webbers. "Let him handle it, we got more important things." said Branski. "Work your magic, Uncle Mark!" said Jen as she tried to help Branski hack into the laptop. 

 

Stammering, with a sword in his hand, French grabbed an apple from the fruit basket with his sword. French palpitated, "Why did I become an FBI agent? Why? Why? Why? Why did I have to work for Hot Streets for? Why? Why? Why?" The stegosaurus screamed at French, "I'LL KILL YOU!" "Here, have some applesauce you son of a bitch!" French said trying like hell to be confident. The apple splattered on the stegosaurus. French grabbed more fruit from the basket with his sword and swung it at the stegosaurus.

"GET OUT OF THE KING'S DOMAIN!" the stegosaurus muttered getting fruit splattered on him. French grabbed a banana, as the stegosaurus tried to swipe his sword at French and yelled, "I'll KILL......" French threw the banana and it landed into the stegosaurus's mouth, but that didn't stop him from wanting to have his way with French. "WHY YOU!" it screamed. The stegosaurus chases French again, only to have one of the stones on it's back break off by bumping into the ceiling. "YOU DID THAT! YOU WILL BE KILLED!" screamed the stegosaurus as he had French in his sights. 

Branski, Jenn, and Chubbie Webbers hacked into King Trloo's laptop and were now on his Deviantart account. They all found the picture of Soo Park. "Erase it!" said Chubbie Webbers. "We know." said Jen. French ran by the closet screaming, being chased by the stegosaurus. "I'LL KILL YOU!" "BRANSKI! HELP ME!" "Can you and Chubbie Webbers handle things from here? French needs my help." said Branski. "We can. Once we erase the picture, we're done!" said Jen. Branski ran out of the closet to help French deal with the raging stegosaurus. Jen decided she wanted to help, because usually her uncle Mark Branski makes her stay behind. "Am not going to stay behind this time! I'm going to help!" said Jen confidently. 

"NO STAY HERE!" cried Chubbie Webbers, "I can't do this alone!" 

"You'll have to." said Jen.

"Erase this picture!" begged Chubbie Webbers. "If you erase it by yourself, I'll let you have that posh party you've been wanting." compromised Jen.

"It's a deal!" cheered Chubbie Webbers. Jen runs out of the closet to help Branski and French. Chubbie Webbers succeeded in erasing the picture of Soo Park that was deleted for good. King Trloo's Deviantart was deleted too. Thanks to Chubbie Webbers.

King Trloo still had his head in the water fountain, but appeared to be dead from drowning. Branski ran towards the stegosaurus and noticed that one of it's stones on it's back were missing.

"No wonder he's pissed at you, French." laughed Branski. "Please, make it stop!" pleaded French. Jen who wasn't far behind found one of the stones missing from the stegosaurus's back. Jen threw the stone towards Branski. "Uncle Mark! Catch!" she yelled. Branski caught the stone. French was hiding in the doorway and the stegosaurus was still looking for him, but stopped chasing French. 

"Hey, here's your stone!" said Branski handing the stone to the stegosaurus who then said, "Thanks!" "You're welcome!" said Branski. The stegosaurus turned around and saw Branski and gave him a dirty look. Branski saw a golden pot on a wall and hit the stegosaurus on the head with it, thus knocking him out. Jen came and threw the golden pot onto the stegosaurus's head too. The danger was over. "You can come out now, French!" said Jen. Donald French finally came out of hiding. "Thanks for this! I almost became Steggo chow!" said French.

Chubbie Webbers runs out of the closet with the laptop. "It's all erased!" the dog stated. "Good, let's get back home!" said Branski then he turns to Jen, "I shouldn't leave you behind so much. You were great back there, really learning how to hold your own!" "Thanks, Uncle Mark. Means so much to hear that from you!" and Jen. "Now, let's talk about apples!" said Branski. "Not again!" said Jen rolling her eyes.

 

* * * 

 

Back in the FBI Building in the Hot Streets Division. Soo Park was very pleased that the pornographic picture of her on Deviantart was gone. Soo Park was even invited to Chubbie Webber's party bash! "We were able to afford this party! Thanks to my rich ex-husbands pre nuptial agreement." said Soo Park. "HELLO EVERYBODY! WELCOME TO CHUBBIE WEBBERS CURED OF CANCER BASH!" cried Chubbie Webbers. The party had everything, rides, cake, games, decorations, pinata, bubble machine, bounce house, and dry slides. Chubbie Webber's family was there. Spaghetti Fettucine, Grandma Webbers, Dusty Barkwood, and Lady Brownbone, and Barry. 

"Awesome party, here! Chubbie! Feels like I'm back in college!" said Branski. "Is my good little boy happy?" cooed Jen to Chubbie Webbers. "I am!" exclaimed Chubbie Webbers. "The party I always dreamed about!" 

Branski, Jen, Soo Park, and Chubbie Webbers wondered why French hasn't shown up. "Where could he be?" asked Soo Park. 

"Three Cheers for Chubbie Webbers! Beating cancer and being the best thing that Hot Streets has! Hip Hip!" began Jen.

"HOORAY!" said all the guests at the party and Chubbie's family members. 

Donald French finally arrived. "Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late......" 

Before French can explain himself, he tripped on one of the popped balloons and took a horrible stumble. French then landed in the cake. 

"Now the party can really begin!" cheered Branski. "It's not a party until French arrives!" laughed Jen. 

"Or falls into the cake! Whichever comes first!" cracked up Branski.

"Awwww, this party is about me, not him! That was MY cake!" moaned Chubbie Webbers then joined in on the laughter. 

Soo Park, Chubbie Webbers, Branski, Jen, and guests, As well as Spaghetti Fettucine, Grandma Webbers, Dusty Barkwood, and Lady Brownbone, and Barry. All erupted with laughter as they see Donald French emerge from the cake.

"Ehhhhhh, shit! I hate my (beep)ing life!" groused Donald French. "This is why I avoid parties!" 

 

The End

 

If Hot Streets doesn't get renewed for a second season. I just might write a Hot Streets season two of my own! Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction!

 

The Proceeding Has Been a Narwhal Puppy Production!


End file.
